parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea Part 1-Opening/Down To The Sea
(The "SuperJNG18" logo appears.) (Fade to Blu flying over grassy plains as "SuperJNG18 presents" appears in white letters.) (A beautiful singing voice is heard as Blu flies over the ocean. Inside the ship's cabin is a mobile of sea animals, and a baby kitten coos as she raises her paws in the air just before her mother picks her up and holds her in her arms.) (The mother happens to be Sawyer, who is 26 years old now. She is wearing a white dress with gold lining and a white bow on her tail. She is the one who has picked up the kitten.) *Sawyer/Ariel: (singing) You are my world, my darling What a wonderful world I see You are the song I'm singing You are my beautiful dear Marie (The kitten happens to be a baby Siamese kitten with cream fur, blue eyes, a pink nose and ear innards, and rosy cheeks, wearing a diaper, pink footy pajamas, and a red hair-bow with white polka-dots. Her name is Sheegwa Miao, or Baby Marie, Sawyer's daughter.) (The waves crash against the rock, and "The Little Mer-Cat II: Return to the Sea" appears in gold letters. Then cut to the ship.) (Danny, who is now 28 years old, opens the door and enters the cabin, wearing a white uniform with gold trimming, dark blue pants with gold lining, and white opera gloves.) *Danny/Eric: (singing) Darling, we'd better be going *Sawyer/Ariel: Look at her Isn't she glowing *Danny/Eric: She looks divine And you look exquisite But look at the time *Sawyer/Ariel: Couldn't be Is it? (Zazu appears at the door before the couple steps out with Sheegwa in Sawyer's arms.) *Zazu/Grimsby: (singing) The crew is awaiting your orders *Mr. Krabs/Captain of the Ship: (singing) We're sailing away from all borders *Huckleberry Hound/Sailor 1: (singing) Steady, boy, steady! *Snagglepuss/Sailor 2: (singing) Ahoy there, they're coming! *Zazu/Grimsby: (spoken) Trumpeters ready! Drummers, start drumming! (The trumpeters blow their trumpets while the drummers bang their drums. Sawyer and Danny walk down the aisle.) *Sawyer/Ariel: Down to the sea we go Down to a world I know There's never been Not ever before A child born of sea and shore *Hanna-Barbera Characters/Sailors: Down to the sea we go Down to the world below A journey to bless a princess-to-be Under the sun And under the sea (A fish dives into the water, swims over to a turtle, and knocks on its shell.) *Fish 1: Sawyer is coming! (The turtle pops its head and feet out of its shell.) *Turtle: Sawyer is coming? (Now, the fish swims behind the coral reef to talk to the other fish.) *Fish 1: Sawyer is coming! *Fish 2: Sawyer is coming? *Fish 3: Sawyer is coming? *Fish 4: Sawyer is coming? (All of the other sea creatures swim up to the surface, chatting happily and excitedly.) *Sea Creatures: Sawyer is coming! Sawyer is coming! Sawyer is coming! Sawyer is coming! Sawyer is coming! Sawyer is coming! (Bugs Bunny is conducting the happy orchestra.) *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: What's all the big commotion That's spreading through the ocean From sea to shining sea There is no hesitating Today, we're celebrating Sawyer's young girl Marie Oh! Today, O'Malley's daughter comes back here to the water We're gonna have a spree! The boat is nearer now I think I hear her now Sawyer's young girl Marie (As the sea creatures continue to sing, Bugs Bunny moves the starfish up before Pudge swims up, and Bugs jumps in his back.) (Various mer-animals are swimming up to the surface as well.) *Animals/Mer-people: Up from the sea we rise Up to a world of skies There's never been Not ever before A child born of sea and shore (Blu lands on the foundation of the mast, but slides onto it and bumps into the crow's nest. Then he flies above the mast.) *Animals/Mer-people: Up from the sea we rise Up to the world of skies Forever to be Together as one Under the sea And under the sun *Sawyer/Ariel: This is your world, my darling One world, the land and see (Pudge and Bugs pop up out of the water, and Pudge throws Bugs on a chain. Sheegwa coos, and Bugs sighs a happy sigh.) *Sawyer/Ariel: My hope for you for always Is that your heart will hold part of me (Bugs turns his head and looks surprised as some guards rise out of the water. They hold up their swords, and Thomas O'Malley walks down in the sea, rises up to Sheegwa and pets her cheek as she giggles.) *Zazu/Grimsby, Tillie Hippo/Carlotta, and Hanna-Barbera Characters/Sailors: Down to the sea we go *Rita/Aquata, Georgette/Andrina, Lola Bunny/Attina, and Adult Nala/Adella: Up from the sea *Zazu/Grimsby, Tillie Hippo/Carlotta, and Hanna-Barbera Characters/Sailors and Animals/Mer-people: Down to the world below Together we come Forever to be Under one sun The land and the sea (O'Malley shoots a glittering rainbow from his trident like he did at the end of the first movie spoof.) Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs Category:Transcripts